


Don't you dare

by Ilyasviel



Series: MEFFW Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Part of the MEFFW 100 word challenge, Prompt: Don't you dare





	Don't you dare

**Author's Note:**

> And again... a short drabble and pure Angst >_< Some Shakarian love

She made it. She shot the Crucible, assuming control of the Reapers and ending the war, but at what cost?

The first team that reached the Citadel found her, broken body and mind adrift. They have taken her to a hospital on Earth and did whatever they can to bring her back.

When the Normandy reaches the planet, two months later, she keeps sleeping.

Garrus moves directly to the hospital, searching her like the moth that searches for a flame.

Her hand is cold when he takes it. "Don't you dare, Shepard. Don't go where I can't follow you."


End file.
